Misleading
by writers-dream93
Summary: When it seemed like everyone was too busy to hang out with her, it caused Bella to become lonely. But why did it seem like something else was going on? One shot


**Misleading**

**Summary: ****When it seemed like everyone was too busy to hang out with her, it caused Bella to become lonely. But why did it seem like that something else was going on? **

**Disclaimer: The characters that you recognize in this story do not belong to me. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Author's notes: So, here's my new ****one shot story**** for Twilight. I hope you guys would like it. :)**

**This story is written in ****Bella Swan's point of view****and is set ****after Eclipse**

**This story is actually very special to me because this is dedicated to the guy that I love ****so much. We****celebrated**** our****"****monthly anniversary****" just a few days ago**** I wasn't able to do this earlier since I was in the hospital.**** There are some things that I included in this story that have something to do with the two of us. This is actually my gift for him.**** He may not be as perfect as Edward Cullen is… But he's the Edward for me.**** When he reads this, I hope that he would love it. I want him to always remember that I love him so much.**

**With all the personal things aside, let's get to the story:D**

**x****oxoxo**

"Bella?"

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Yeah?"

"It's Saturday today." Charlie said as he came out of the kitchen. "Do you have something planned?"

"Nope," I closed the book on my lap. "Why?"

"Just wondering," He shrugged nonchalantly as he walked towards the door. "I'll see you later."

I nodded. There was something rather odd about him asking about my plans for the day. "Okay. Take care out there."

"Have fun."

He was already out of the house before I could even say anything else. What did he mean by 'have fun'? There was definitely something different about the way he was acting. I paused thoughtfully as I thought of what he possibly meant. But he did make a point awhile ago…

What was I going to do for the entire day?

I really didn't have anything planned for today. One thing was for sure though. I didn't want to spend the entire day alone here at home. I got my phone out of my pocket and immediately called Edward. "C'mon, pick up…" I tapped my fingers impatiently on the book. I waited for him to answer the phone, only to find out that his phone was on voice mail.

I left a message. "Edward, where are you? Call me as soon as you can, okay?" I threw my phone on the vacant space of the sofa beside me. This day was becoming different… In a bad way.

Edward's phone was on voice mail, which meant that he was doing something… Something that I didn't know about. Where was he? What was he doing? So many questions were inside my mind. I sighed and shook my head. I decided not to think about it too much, knowing that Edward would probably call later. I got my phone again to dial another number and brought it to my ear.

"Hello?"

A smile made its way to my lips. "Thank god you picked up, Alice."

"What can I do for you, Bella?" She asked. "Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing's wrong… I was just wondering if you're busy. Maybe we could hang out?"

"Oh, Bella…" Her voice sounded apologetic. "I'm really sorry… I can't come with you today. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I are going hunting today. But if you want, I could stay behind for you."

"No, no… It's okay. I'm sure I'll be able to find something else to do." I tried not to sound sad as much as I can. It was a sunny day and I understood why they had to get away. "Do you know where Edward is?"

Alice took a long moment before she replied. "No, I don't."

I raised my eyebrow at her reply. How can she not know where Edward is? "You don't…?"

"I'm sorry, Bella." She seemed both apologetic and upset this time around. "I have to go."

"Okay…" I ended the call and threw it back beside me. First, I could not reach Edward. Second, Alice didn't even know where he was. Third, I was still lonely and I had nothing to do. A groan escaped my lips as I ran a hand through my hair. This day was getting weirder and weirder by the moment.

I ran to the phone to call Angela, hoping that she wasn't busy. "Angela," I said once she picked up. "Are you busy?"

"Ben and I are heading out." She replied. "Why?"

I bit my lower lip. "I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out but it's fine."

"You can come with us if you want." Angela suggested.

"No, thanks. You two have fun." I didn't want to intrude in their time together. "Maybe I can call Jess…"

"Um… Bella?" I heard her sigh. It was almost inaudible. "Jess has plans with Mike too…"

_Great.__ Can this day get any worse?_ I thought to myself. "Oh okay…" I ended the call before Angela could say goodbye.

This was definitely going to be such a lonely day.

**xoxoxo**

It was still early in the afternoon. I was curled up on the bed with my phone beside me, looking at the engagement ring on my finger. I felt very bored and alone. Add the fact that I still didn't receive any call from Edward, making me feel worse than I already did. Where could he be? Why wasn't he calling me? Is he hiding something?

A few more minutes passed and I knew that I just had to get out of this house. The deafening silence was getting to me. I got up from the bed, grabbed my jacket and left my room. I wore my jacket before I went out of the house. To my surprise, Jessica, Mike, Angela and Ben were all standing there, waiting for me.

"What are you guys doing here?" The shock was very evident in my voice. "Back so soon…?"

Jessica rushed to hug me. "You'll find out soon."

"W-Wait… What's going on here?" Neither of them gave any reply. Jessica and Angela grabbed me by the hand and pulled me towards Mike's car. Mike and Ben wore identical grins on their faces as they entered the car soon after the girls and I did.

"Where are you four taking me?" I asked though I highly doubt that they were going to answer it. "Charlie is gonna look for me!"

Ben's smirk turned into a wide smile. "Don't worry."

"How exactly does that answer any of my questions…" I muttered under my breath. Something was going on. It was something that the four of them knew about and they were hiding it from me. I folded my arms over my chest and waited rather impatiently for us to get to wherever they were taking me.

"Are we there yet?"

Mike rolled his eyes. "Patience is a virtue, Bella."

I rolled my eyes back at him but I didn't say anything else. I paid attention to the surroundings around us. Trees were all over the place… This place looked very familiar to me. Just when I realized where they took me, the car stopped at the shoulder of the high way. How did they know this place? My eyes widened as I looked ahead of me. Standing in front of the car was Jasper.

I hurriedly went out of the car. "Jasper! What's going on?"

"Go for a short walk with me."

"Okay…" I looked at him suspiciously before I nodded.

Jasper smiled at my friends. "Thank you for bringing her here."

They nodded and smiled back. "No problem." Ben replied. My friends waved goodbye and told me to have fun – the same thing Charlie said earlier – before Jasper and I began our short walk.

"I have a feeling you won't tell me what's going on either." I arched an eyebrow at him.

"You'll find out soon." He smiled once more.

"Jessica said the same thing." I mumbled.

I was still clueless about the entire situation. We walked in silence for a few more minutes before I realized that there was another person waiting ahead of us. It was Emmett.

"It's good to finally see you two." Emmett grinned as he wrapped his huge, strong arms around me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked once I managed to get out of his hug.

"It's his turn to walk with you." Jasper explained.

My walk with Emmett was a hilarious one. He kept me laughing the entire me. I could never expect anything less from him anyways. "Whoa…" I paused in my tracks when I saw who was waiting for us this time. It was Rosalie. I was definitely not expecting to see her there.

Emmett gave her a quick kiss. "Be nice to her, Rose."

She didn't say anything in reply before we walked away from her husband. My walk with her was in silence and it was somewhat uncomfortable.

"Bella?"

I looked at her carefully. "Yes, Rosalie?"

"Do you have any guesses about what's going on?" She remained looking ahead.

"I'm pretty much clueless about this." I replied. "The fact that you, Jasper, Emmett and my friends have to do with it makes me more curious about it. I'm sure the next person waiting for me is Alice…"

Rosalie finally looked at me and smiled. "I'm sure you'll love it when you find out."

The rest of our short walk was in silence once more. It was almost late in the afternoon when we reached Alice. She looked very excited and she could hardly contain it. "Bella!" She squealed once she saw me.

"I'm betting you're the last one I'm going to walk with me." I chuckled.

We watched as Rosalie left before we began walking. "I thought you, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were hunting." I nudged Alice playfully.

"Well, we had to think of an excuse so that all of this would be possible, right?" She linked arms with me. I knew that what Angela said earlier on the phone was also an excuse.

"My fiancé is here, isn't he?" I said thoughtfully. "I'm surprised he told you about this place."

Alice nodded. "He had to if he wanted his plans to be possible."

Once we reached the edge of the forest leading to the meadow, Alice gave me a hug. "Have fun."

I took a deep breath before I stepped out of the shade of the trees. The sky looked very lovely. More importantly, the view ahead of me caught me by surprise. Among the various wild flowers stood Edward, smiling widely at me. There was a picnic mat on the grass. There was a huge picnic basket, a CD player, blankets, food and utensils set on the mat. "Surprise," He winked at me.

"Oh my god… Edward… I love it." I ran towards him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his strong marble arms around me and kissed me.

"It's the sunset." He said once he broke the kiss.

I looked at the sky once more. "It's beautiful."

"I made sure that we'll be able to watch the sunset today." He removed his arms but he took my hand in his as we sat down. In one swift motion, everything was pushed to the side so that there was nothing else on the picnic mat. We both laid down and stared up at the sky. The sky was so colorful; it was red, orange, yellow, pink and other colors. He still held my hand; our fingers intertwined.

"Thank you." I whispered as I rest my head against his marble chest.

"For this?" He chuckled. "I'm sure you were thinking it was something grand. I'm sorry to disappoint."

I rolled my eyes at him. "No matter how simple you think this is, I love it."

Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me tight. "I was kidding, Bella."

We stayed in that position for awhile before he declared that it was time to eat. Of course, I was the only one who ate. He simply watched me. "This is really good." I said after I swallowed a mouthful of the sandwich. "Did you make this?"

"Maybe." He shrugged.

I snorted. "You can do anything anyways."

It was already nighttime and Edward had also realized it. He pushed everything to the side once more. He stood up, pulling me gently along with him. "What are you planning to do?" My eyebrows knitted.

"The stars are out." He pushed the play button on the CD player. He reached a hand out to me as the music began to play. "Dance with me."

I was getting teary with everything that was happening. I placed my hand in his once more. He pulled me close and placed his free hand on my waist. I put my free hand on his shoulder and we began swaying to the music.

"I love you." Edward kissed my forehead

"I love you too." I looked up at his beautiful face and smiled.

We swayed to music in silence as we looked at the millions of stars scattered in the sky. That moment was so perfect. All the loneliness and the sadness I felt earlier in the day were all erased. I didn't expect that they all planned for this to happen.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"How many kids do you want?"

**xoxoxo**

So… What do you guys think:)


End file.
